


Антидот

by Marina_ri, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e11 Coda, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин отлично разбирается во всех оттенках слова «влечение» (кода к серии 11х11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антидот

Дин отлично разбирается во всех оттенках слова «влечение». И в любых нюансах этого чувства. Кас не прав, и с чего такие мысли в его-то странной головушке?

Рядом с Тьмой Дин ощущает другое. Ощущает себя как при очень высокой температуре, когда еще немного, и сердце просто взорвется, кровь закипит в жилах — буквально, от слишком сильного жара, запузырится, хлынет из носа, изо рта, из глаз. Это насланное, чужое, это — не Дина.

Близость Тьмы в такие секунды кажется эдаким аспирином. Подойди ближе, коснись губами льдистых губ, и отпустит, наступит облегчение, болезнь схлынет. Разве это влечение? Так, ведьмино проклятье. Оно не дает всадить Амаре в грудь клинок, но ведь на то и рассчитана промывка мозгов. Дин — в зоне риска, он носил на руке Печать. Как прививка наоборот. Прививка, притягивающая недуг.

Дин не спит третью ночь подряд. Он помнит, как Печать жгла кровь, отравляла, мутила разум. Сейчас ощущения похожи, только вместо желания убивать по венам циркулирует похоть.

Сэм тоже почти не спит и не выходит из Бункера. После встречи с Дьяволом он прячет виноватый взгляд и избегает разговоров. Он выбирается из комнаты только по ночам и шарахается по коридорам тенью былого себя.

Дин ищет им дело и боится идти к брату со своей-не-своей похотью. Болезненная жажда достает, насылает темные, грязные сны, сны мешаются с видениями —воспоминаниями времен Ада, и однажды Дин прокусывает щеку до крови, пока, вывалившись в реальность из такого сна, старается сдержать себя и не дотронуться до стоящего колом члена. Это не помогает.

Кровь и сперма. Ну да, чистый Ад, все слишком знакомо.

До такой потери себя Дин раньше хотел лишь Сэма.

Осознание приходит в самый неподходящий момент. Из рассеченного лба течет кровь, заливая глаза, вопль баньши до сих пор взрывает изнутри череп, и встревоженное лицо Сэма, его осторожные прикосновения к гудящему затылку и шее вдруг запускают озарение.

Вот где Амара отыскала свой вирус. Тьма культивировала болезнь прямиком из Дина, украла его влечение к Сэму, обратила на себя. Стоит понять механизм, и проклятье ослабевает. Точнее, все просто возвращается на свои места — Дин смотрит на расслабленного после удачной охоты Сэма и хочет, господи, только его.

Сэм извиняется, говорит про свое дурацкое «искал — не искал», а Дин пьет пиво, и каждый глоток — как еще одна доза виагры. Они отравлены оба, Дину досталась Тьма, а Сэмми — сладкоречивый дьявол, который теперь порождает токсичные мысли в гениальной голове младшего брата. Дин вспоминает, как Сэм сходил с ума и говорил с Люцифером, каким безумным, измученным и почти сдавшимся он был в психушке, помнит темные провалы его глаз. Сэм сильно похудел за два последних года, скулы в скудном освещении Бункера выделяются, как грифелем отчеркнули. И сам Сэм — чисто рисунок тушью из тонких резких линий. Такой Сэм — и Дин никогда в этом не признается вслух — похож на эльфа.

— Интересно, если я предложу тебе ролевую игру с луком и стрелами, ты согласишься?

— Э… что? Дин, я тут пытаюсь извиниться.

— Черт. Я что, произнес это вслух?

— Дин?

— Иди сюда.

Вкус пива горчит на губах Сэма, желание плавится на поверхности всего тела, нагревает кожу, заставляет кровь ускоряться. Сэм отвечает сперва заторможенно, но быстро включается, отставляет не глядя банку пива и тянется через стол, кладет пальцы на шею.

Как можно было перепутать? Нет во всем мире лекарства лучше Сэма. Лучше такого Сэма — отчаянно-ласкового, открытого, лакомого. Он как будто тоже соскучился, он не тратит время даже на то, чтобы обойти стол, перемахивает к Дину, не отрывая рук.

— Здесь? — шепчет шало, гладит пальцем поверх пластыря на лбу.

Дин тянется к его лицу и целует любимую родинку возле носа. Он и рад бы переместиться в какую-нибудь из кроватей, да похоть бьет по ногам, заставляет подкашиваться колени.

Дин раскладывает Сэма прямо на столе, ботинки и одежда летят в разные стороны. Единственные моменты, когда младший брат не волнуется о ноутбуке — это как сейчас, когда он полностью наведен на Дина, когда перестает замечать и осознавать окружающее пространство. Сумку с его ноутом Дин тем не менее осторожно перемещает под стол.

Сэм лежит перед ним в расстегнутой рубашке и совершенно голый ниже пояса. Сегодня Дину необходимо взять его, ощутить вокруг себя. Он хочет, чтобы Сэм сжал его собой, как в тиски, не позволил двигаться. Чтобы сам задавал темп, чтобы диктовал свои условия, а Дин мог только ублажать его, трахать его, заставлять забыть про все дьявольские россказни.

— Скажешь, как хочется? — спрашивает Дин. Обычно он старается угадать, но сейчас нетерпение слишком велико, ему нужно приблизить миг, когда тело Сэма примет его.

— Вылижешь? — срывающимся голосом спрашивает Сэм. Сколько раз у них было, но он до сих пор чуть тормозит перед таким моментом, борется со стеснительностью.

Дин думает, что на самом деле Сэм стесняется не того, что язык его старшего брата вылизывает задницу, не того, что внутри хлюпает от слюны, не быстрых лакающих и толкающих движений, а собственной реакции. От такого Сэм полностью теряет контроль и превращается в животное.

Это награда только для Дина.

Сэм бьет кулаком по деревянному столу, рычит, всхлипывает, подвывает, подается на язык, раскидывает ноги, сметая стоящую рядом банку пива, изгибается, насаживается сам, понукает, комкает полы своей рубашки, бормочет нечто совершенно невнятное, и Дин не удивился бы, услышав латынь и ритуал изгнания демона. У Сэма странно все устроено в голове.

Когда у Дина уже сводит челюсть и пах начинает гореть огнем от неудовлетворенности, Сэм выдыхает сквозь зубы долгожданное:

— Выеби.

И Дин едва удерживается от того, чтоб не взвыть восторженным волком в потолок Бункера.

На кухне стоит запах трав, подгорелого мяса, разлитого пива, пота Сэма и секса. Дин жадно втягивает ноздрями этот аромат, устроив колено на скамье и трахая своего брата так, как тому нравится. Жестко, размеренно, ритмично. Тело Сэма отзывается, раскрывается с каждым толчком, он приподнимает бедра и контролирует глубину и силу. Его пальцы белеют, сжатые на краю стола, голова запрокинута, и Дин тянется к его шее и лижет широко от ключиц и до подбородка.

Сэм соленый и сладкий, и его вкус как самая действенная микстура.

— Мы вместе, да? — вдруг говорит Сэм.

Дина выхлестывает, выносит куда-то в прошлое, в Сэма-подростка, который днем целовался с девчонками, а ночью приходил к Дину в кровать и терся об него и бормотал: «Они не ты. С ними не так. Хочу тебя». А Дин не знал, как все это прекратить.

— Сейчас, — говорит Дин. — Как и всегда. Мы вместе.

Сэм с трудом разжимает пальцы и слепо ищет лицо Дина, не глядя, просто пытаясь нащупать. Дин понимает. Он обхватывает запястье Сэма и лижет его ладонь, собирая по пересохшему рту столько слюны, сколько у него есть. Сэм стискивает себя влажной ладонью и глухо, длинно стонет.

Амара ничего не получит. Тьме нечего противопоставить такому Сэму — Сэму, который дрочит себе и насаживается на член, елозит лопатками по грубо сколоченному столу и шепчет имя брата. Это горячее порно. Чистый афродизиак.

— Знаешь, — говорит Дин, только чтобы продлить удовольствие еще хоть на пару минут, — тебя можно использовать вместо виагры, Сэмми. Ты охуенный.

— О, заткнись, Дин, заткнись.

— Не получится, братишка. Я кончу, если перестану трепаться.

— Стой! Рано! Еще чуть-чуть. Мне надо еще. Говори. Дин, говори. Что угодно, Дин.

— Тебе пойдет зеленое, Сэмми. Ты умеешь стрелять из лука?

— Это твоя грязная фантазия?

— В ряду других. Черт, как в тебе хорошо. Как ты сжимаешь. Сэмми…

— А-а-ах… Дин!

Сэм подбрасывает бедра, его рука на члене в полутьме кажется смазанной от скорости движений, и он кончает точно вверх, так что Дин ухитряется поймать ртом несколько капель. Он срывается следом, прикусывая незажившую ссадину во рту, и вкус оргазма получается с оттенком крови. Так правильно.

Дин падает на Сэма, потом перекатывается и распластывается на столе рядом с ним. Сэм наклоняет голову, и его влажные от пота волосы лезут в нос.

Дин прихватывает их губами и слегка тянет на себя. Сэм безвольно мычит, выражая слабое недовольство.

— Сможешь заснуть сегодня? — спрашивает Дин, когда Сэм явно нехотя сползает со стола своим длинным телом и целует Дина в согнутое колено.

— Да, думаю смогу. Пойдем ко мне?

— Ага, сейчас приду, только банки выкину.

Дин вытирает со стола разлитое пиво, выбрасывает жестянки и думает о том, что можно перед сном включить хорошую музыку, чтобы справиться с остаточным звоном в ушах. Впрочем, лучше слушать, как дышит во сне Сэм. Всегда на раз помогает уснуть.

* * *


End file.
